Help
by UnsualUchiha
Summary: Usualmente, no le pediría ayuda a ninguno de "ellos"; pero la situación ameritaba acciones desesperadas. Y sabia que el único que podría ayudarlo era Makoto.
1. Chapter 1

Avanzaba a pasos rápidos por los largos pasillos de la Academia Samezuka. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible; ¿Por qué? Se sentía ahogado. Por más irónico que eso sonara, Rin Matsuoka se sentía realmente ahogado por sus propios pensamientos e inseguridades. Unas niñas de un par de grados inferiores se habían acercado a él para hablarle, pero el las había espantado con un sencillo "Largo" completamente seco, que haría sentir mal hasta a la persona mas escéptica.

Su mente vagaba en diversas situaciones, una peor que la otra. Su relación con Seijuro iba empeorando cada vez más, ya no eran tan "amigos" como al principio, y ahora parecían simplemente un par de conocidos. No entendía ese cambio, pero tenía más cosas de las que preocuparse.

Estando por fin fuera de los límites de la escuela, su mente se aclaro un poco. El calmado sonido del viento moviendo las ramas de los arboles, las personas hablando calmadamente sobre trivialidades. Pero su cuerpo se detuvo en frente de una sala de juegos, ¿Por qué? Aquella risa. Aquella jodida risa que se podía escuchar a quince cuadras, como si estuviese a su lado. La risa de Nagisa.

Rápidamente, su mente hizo unos cálculos bastante innecesarios, si ahí estaba Nagisa, lo más probable es que estuviese con su amigo Rei. Y si estaban ellos dos juntos, probablemente estuviesen también Haruka… Y Makoto.

Sintió un ligero golpe en el pecho, y motivado por eso, entro. Quizás si estaba Makoto, lo jalara para poder hablar con él un momento, si bien no se llevaban del todo bien, y este aun era amigo de Haruka, era el único al cual podría pedir ayuda. No lo haría con su hermana, por supuesto que no. Ella tendría que pedirle ayuda a él cuando ella tuviese problemas con chicos. No el… teniendo problemas con otros chicos en un ámbito sentimental… Se sentía completamente patético pensando aquello.

¿Por qué tendría que ir con Makoto? Por más que su mente le dijera que era la peor idea que podría tener, su cuerpo sencillamente no reaccionaba a sus comandos. Fue prácticamente arrastrado hasta lo más profundo de la sala de maquinas, hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban sus ex compañeros.

Los vio a todos riendo, divirtiéndose… ¿Por qué él no estaba ahí con ellos, para divertirse también? ¿Por qué? Era un maldito idiota. Apretó los puños lo mas que pudo, quitando casi de inmediato el color piel de sus manos y dejándolas blancas por completo. Se mordió el labio inferior, y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Rápidamente paso su brazo por los ojos, no se demostraría débil ante ninguno de ellos. Se dio media vuelta, y justo cuando pensaba salir, sintió una mano que tomaba su brazo.

Se giro rápidamente, pero cualquier otra acción fue totalmente pasmada por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que estaban ahora fijos en los suyos.

— Hola, Rin-chan.

De inmediato Rin soltó el agarre, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero, ya tenia lo que quería: La atención de Makoto por un momento, y eso que ni siquiera se la había pedido. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujo en su rostro, y se cruzo de brazos.

Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí, Makoto?

Lo mismo pregunto, Rin-chan, ¿No deberías estar en clases?

La mirada de Rin se lleno rápidamente de molestia, casi cólera, pero no en contra de Makoto, si no en contra de los motivos por los cuales se había salido del instituto.

— Solo vine a dar un paseo, es todo. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

No es que te las esté pidiendo, Rin-chan

La mirada de Makoto era tan dulce como siempre. Se acerco al pelirrojo un poco más, y este simplemente se quedo de pie mirándolo. No retrocedería ni un solo centímetro. No tenia porque.

Rin se quedo observando aquel rostro del más alto, con una sonrisa amable, que el no merecía. El no se merecía un trato especial de ninguno de ellos. Les tenía resentimiento… Y no recordaba muy bien porque demonios.

Entonces, tomo a Makoto de la corbata.

Quiero que nos veamos en tu casa, Makoto. Esta noche estaré allá.

Makoto se sorprendió por el agarre, pero, eso significaba algo relativamente bueno. Al menos, no estaba siendo golpeado por el pelirrojo hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente. Aunque sabía que Rin no era de ese tipo de personas.

¿A qué hora iras?

Yo te aviso.

Sin más nada que decir, Rin se fue del establecimiento, dejando a Makoto totalmente confundido. No habían pasado ni seis minutos, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica.

¿Bueno?

Espero no le comentes esto a nadie, Makoto. Sabré si lo haces.

Makoto trago grueso. Quizás era mejor que ambos se vieran solos, ¿No? Algo debía pasarle a Rin, como para "necesitarlo" de tal manera tan desesperada. Debía averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía a su amigo. Porque ahora si podía darse el lujo de llamarlo de ese modo. Después de todo, un amigo siempre busca a otro para solucionar sus problemas, o por un consejo. Y al parecer, eso era lo que Rin quería con Makoto.

Makoto lo había visto en los ojos del pelirrojo, aquella preocupación, un dolor, como una opresión en el pecho, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Al parecer, debía esperar hasta la noche para saberlo.

Dio la media vuelta sobre sus talones, y mostró su más grande sonrisa para volver a jugar con Nagisa. No debía levantar sospechas, aunque ya Haruka sabía que había hablado con Rin hacia menos de diez minutos.

Ahora solo restaba esperar que no hubiese ningún problema.


	2. Confession I

Después de haber terminado en la sala de maquinas, Makoto se fue directamente a su casa. Apenas al llegar a su casa, Rin le había mandado un mensaje. Estaría allí a las seis y cuarenta y cinco. Tenía que limpiar pronto, ayudar a los niños con la tarea, hacer la cena para mamá y papá, y luego atender a Rin. Claro, esto último fue lo único que no le explico a sus amigos, aunque la verdad era que estaba nervioso por tener un encuentro con Rin. A solas.

¿Cada cuanto se veía con su amigo pelirrojo? Casi siempre.

¿Cada cuanto se veía con su amigo pelirrojo, solo y encontrándose este desesperado? Jamás.

Se sentía preocupado por su amigo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando que era tan grave que necesitaba verlo a él solamente para hablar de ello? Debía ser algo serio, ¿Seria algún problema con Gou? No. De seguro no, ya que la chica se la pasaba junto a ellos todo el día, y sumado a eso, se consideraban los "Mejores amigos por siempre". Un suspiro salió de los labios de Makoto, y un aroma peculiar entro por sus fosas nasales.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y los despego del reloj, sus pensamientos lo habían distraído demasiado, y ya solo faltaban quince minutos.

¡El pescado!

Lo único que se vio en la sala fue el destello de un rayo verde hacia la cocina. Por poco se le pasaba la cocción del pescado e iba a quedar casi en chicharrones; "Y así no le gustan a Haru-chan"

Ese pensamiento resonó en su cabeza mientras sacaba el pescado de la sartén. El no estaba cocinando para Haruka, y de paso, no tenía idea de cómo le gustaban las cosas a Rin.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por su mejor amigo.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y dejo las cosas en dos platos. Ahora solo le restaba acomodarse y esperar a Rin, aun le quedaban unos minutos para ello, debía apresurarse.

Otra estela de humo salió de la cocina, esta vez en dirección al baño, debía acomodarse.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo ya solo estaba colocándose algo de perfume. Se había acomodado sencillo, después de todo, no es como si fuese a tener una cita en un restaurante fino con Makoto. Mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta, la mirada inquisidora de Nitori le perturbaba.

¿Se puede saber porque me miras así?

Nitori salió de su trance, y observo desilusionado a Rin.

Solo no puedo creerlo, senpai.

¿Qué cosa?

Que seas infiel.

La cara de Rin se transformo totalmente, ¿Acaso Nitori estaba loco?

Nitori… ¿Acaso estás loco?

No, senpai. Tú nunca sales a estas horas de la noche con esa ropa. Siempre es con la del entrenamiento. Y no te pones colonia.

Rin estaba con los vellos del cuerpo levantados, ¿Acaso Nitori detallaba todo lo que hacía en el transcurso de la noche?

Solo voy a ir a hablar con un amigo. No voy a hacer nada malo, Nitori.

Al parecer, aquellas palabras habían calmado al chico de cabellos grises, al menos por unos segundos, antes de que volviera a explotar.

¡Vas a serle infiel al capitán!

¡Te estoy diciendo que no, Nitori!

La voz de Rin retumbo por todo el cuarto, haciendo que el mas chico se asustara un poco. Ver a Rin de mal humor era una cosa, verlo molesto era otra totalmente diferente.

Si prometes no decir nada, cuando regrese te cuento que fui específicamente a hablar. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, ya voy sobre la hora.

V..Vale, senpai.

El pelirrojo se acomodo el short y cerro su chaqueta. Avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió, girando el rostro antes de salir.

Lamento haberte gritado.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió de la habitación. Miro su reloj, ya eran las seis y media. No podría llegar a casa de Makoto en quince minutos. Maldijo en voz baja y salió disparado de la academia; debía llegar rápido.

Makoto miraba el reloj insistentemente, como si al verlo el tiempo fuese a adelantarse de un modo fantástico. Eran las seis y cincuenta y cinco, casi las siete de la noche, ¿Rin se había olvidado de que iba a ir a su casa? No… El mismo había puesto la hora. Se acomodo en el mueble, ya solo restaba esperar.

Mamá y papá a un no llegaban, por lo que la casa estaba solo con sus dos hermanitos pequeños, quienes a esa hora ya estaban arreglándose para ver la televisión e irse a dormir. Ya les había dado su cena… ¿Qué tan frustrante puede ser no tener nada que hacer, y tener una ansiedad del tamaño del cielo? Mucho.

Escucho el timbre, y se levanto corriendo del sillón a abrir la puerta. Se dio una última arreglada frente al espejo, y abrió la puerta. Su sonrisa se amplio de inmediato al reconocer al pelirrojo. 

Buenas noches, Rin-chan.

Hola, Makoto.

Makoto dejo pasar a Rin, y ambos fueron hasta la sala, donde hacia solo unos segundos estaba Makoto sentado pensando sobre su gran frustración.

Hice la cena esta noche, Rin-chan, ¿Quieres comer ya?

No pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo, Makoto.

Es salmón, y tiene unos camarones rebosados... Pensé que te gustaría comer un poco mientras hablábamos…

Makoto era un hombre con muchas cualidades, muchas de ellas sumamente especiales, y una era la manipulación. Y Rin odiaba ser manipulado.

Bien, comamos entonces.

Pero al menos, ese día, no haría nada al respecto.

Makoto tenía ya la comida servida en un par de platos blancos y anchos. Solo se encargo de poner uno frente a Rin junto a sus cubiertos, y uno frente a sí. Después de agradecer, comenzaron a comer.

A lo que vine, Makoto.

La mirada del ojiverde se puso sobre el pelirrojo, sin dejar de comer ni un momento.

Estoy teniendo problemas en mi relación con Seijuuro. Y se que puedes ayudarme.

Hacia días que Rin había llegado de Australia, y ya tenia un novio nuevo. Ese tipo de cosas eran increíbles, y mas viniendo del pelirrojo. Aunque ya sabia que algo se traia con el otro, puesto que esos celos con Kou eran mas que "celos de hermano".

¿Cómo puedo ayudarte yo?

Respondiendo una sola pregunta.

Dime.

¿Cómo terminaste con Haruka y siguieron siendo amigos después de eso?


End file.
